Valves such as microvalves are known. Some microvalves are electrostatically actuated. Electrostatically actuated devices such as electrostatically actuated microvalves can be quite sensitive to environmental conditions such as humidity, dust and gases. In some instances, the packages used to assemble electrostatically actuated microvalves can include adhesives that may themselves out-gas and cause stiction within the electrostatically actuated microvalve.
Therefore, a need remains for a microvalve assembly that protects a microvalve or an assembly of microvalves from exterior environmental conditions. A need also remains for a microvalve assembly that is free of adhesives and/or other materials that might out-gas and/or otherwise reduce the performance of the electrostatically actuated devices contained therein.